PotC: Legend of the Agua de Vida
by liebedero
Summary: Jack and Barbossa are still at odds over Jack's two most prized possessions - The Black Pearl and the Map to World's End.They undertake a daring journey to places unknown in search of that which they yearn for most- immortality without consequence.Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

Wil update once a week till I run out of chapters, savvy?

Co-Authored by InkSpellWeaver and TheElf911

Pirates of the Caribbean

The Fountain of Life

Introduction

A pair of boots could be heard clumping along the deck. Fluttering through the tattered, ruffled plumes on a hat, the breeze went on its way. The _Black Pearl_ was framing the tall rough figure of Captain Barbossa. He halted, looking around him for any sober witnesses. _Nothing but a bunch of worthless winebibbers,_ he thought scornfully. As he drew his studded dagger out of his belt, Barbossa took a side-long glance and stepped into an insignificant, little dingy. Once he reached the seat, he bent down and carved a hole in the bottom of the boat; making sure that the shavings were pushed through into the black water below. Satisfied with his work, Barbossa strolled back to board the _Black Pearl_. Barbossa almost cracked a smile at the thought of Jack Sparrow being left behind with a leaking dingy.

Chapter One

The wind was blowing steadily and the ocean was calm. It was a beautiful day to sail… or sleep. The dingy that cradled Captain Jack Sparrow and half his worldly belongings bobbed lazily on the waves. Empty bottles of rum clinked together as they rolled around in the hull. Other than that, no sound could be heard save the sea. Jack had his hat down; covering his face from the brilliant sun. For a moment, the wind picked up and the waves rolled into the boat and onto its dosing captain. The ocean water was adding to the collection of water already in the bottom of the dingy.

Grunting, Jack sat up and hauled himself to his fee. "Blast these waves!" he cursed as he sloshed around for a bucket to scoop the water out. He hadn't make port yet, and was running extremely low on supplies. Worst of all, there was no rum left. Also, the only map he possessed was the chart to the World's End. _Isn't of any use NOW!_ Fuming, Jack vented his stress. He had no loyal crew left except Gibbs whom he had left at Tortuga with Giselle and Scarlett. Jack squinted, scanning the horizon. Tortuga was in sight once more. It had been three days since Barbossa had stolen the _Pearl_ and Jack was in a bit of a spot. Jack's mind was flooded with thoughts of vengeance as he headed back to Tortuga.

Before, as he was trying to chase the _Black Pearl_ down, Jack had noticed that there was a leak in the bottom of the dingy. In the beginning, it was small enough to plug with a cork from a rum bottle. Now, however, it was much bigger; about the size of a child's hand. Jack had stuffed it as well as he could with some canvas, but it wasn't working too well. Thus he was forced to return to Tortuga for a change of plans.

At the moment, Barbossa was setting sail from Port Royal. Jack had stolen _his_ map, and he wasn't about to let Jack get away with it. He would find Sparrow and maroon him once and for all on some God-forsaken island with _no_ rum before Jack could shoot him again. Barbossa was going to do all he could to get rid of _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Jack had been a thorn in his side for _far_ too long.

_Only another three years…_ Elizabeth Turner sighed drearily as she filled up a tankard, resting her other hand on the counter. Her thoughts drifted off into old dreams and memories.

"Well?" a relatively drunk sailor asked impatiently, interrupting Elizabeth's day dreaming. "Are you going to give it to me or not?"

Elizabeth turned condescendingly to her patron, "I'll give it to ye when I'm good and ready!" The man withdrew a little from the bar astounded at the outburst. Remembering soon, however, that his rum wasn't in his hand, the drunk glanced hinting from Elizabeth to the tankard. Breaking her moody stare, Elizabeth thumbed it down in front of the man; making sure that it splashed a little over the top and onto his breeches. The sailor, too glad with his drink, didn't notice (half to Elizabeth's disappointment), downed it immediately and, with a thump, he fell off his seat.

Shaking her head at the poor, intoxicated man's plight, Elizabeth grabbed a stack of dishes that needed to be washed. As she began her work once more, it was soon interrupted by the tugging of a small hand at her skirt. A boy of about seven years of age looked up at her and held up a small, worn leather bag.

"William!" Elizabeth whispered in a reproving tone as she snatched the pouch from Will's up-raised hand. "Where did to get this?"

Her son shrugged, "I found it over there." Little Will pointed to a corner in which a brawl was taking place.

Elizabeth, worried at what trouble it might bring, opened the bag as she inquired further, "Do you happen to know who it belongs to?" Even though it was a dirty old bag found on the floor in a bar in Tortuga, doesn't mean that it wasn't something important to the owner. And generally, when owners are missing something, they can blow their cap over it.

After Elizabeth had opened it, he peeped inside with wide sparkling brown eyes, and pointed at it.

"Isn't it be-u-ti-ful?" the young boy asked as he tried to form the word. Now it was Elizabeth's turn to peer in.

Elizabeth gasped at what she saw inside the little pouch. A diamond, about the size of a small prune and intricately cut, glimmered at her with a strange, luminous light. Besides the diamond, there was a worn piece of cloth with black markings all over it and a couple silver coins. Silently, Elizabeth gazed enchanted at the precious stone. Blinking her amber eyes, she carefully drew the drawstrings of the bag closed. Elizabeth sensed that trouble was in the air.

A man sitting at the bar farther down saw her surprised and worried expression. Wondering what the problem could be, his eyes soon latched on to the bag. With in it, he saw the glow emanating from the bag right before Elizabeth tied it up tight. His eyes lit up.

"William, darling, go put it back right away," Elizabeth sternly ordered her son, bending down and gently smoothing his plump cheek. Little Will nodded obediently and was sent on his way with a tender little push from his mother.

This was Tortuga, a pirate haven. All it took to spark an enormous brawl in which someone could be killed was a little boy of seven years to accidentally find a dusty old bag with a rare diamond in it. In past years of running the tavern, Elizabeth had seen enough of them. And ended them.

Her tavern, the _Medallion_, was smack dab in the middle of Tortuga's busiest port. Also, it was known for its excellent rum and the owner's steady, iron-handed control. Though most of the populous of her patrons didn't know who Elizabeth really was, a few pirates and Corsairs did. They were the ones who had been on adventures with her and fought beside her. Some of them were Will, her husband; Jack Sparrow, Barbossa and the other pirate lords. (She had met the pirate lords when they had stood up against Lord Beckett's fleet and _The Flying Dutchman's_ terrible captain, David Jones.) Only they knew the she, Elizabeth, was married to the man who had stabbed the still beating heart of Davy Jones, and that she had been responsible for the first _successful_ attempt for Captain Jack Sparrow's death. However, many people _did_ know that, if in a bad mood or in a protective state, she could be a deadly enemy.

William trotted off to replace that which he had taken. As he went, Elizabeth watched him for a little bit; thinking of how much like his father he was and would become. With a wan smile, Elizabeth returned to scrubbing her dishes and counter tops, and refilling wanting tumblers.

Just as Elizabeth pocketed another coin, a booming roar filled the room followed by a small scuffle.

Remembering her son's errand, Elizabeth whipped around to see William being held up by the collar of his shirt by a brawny pirate. The pirate was trying to grab the leather bag from William's grasp. Anxiously, Elizabeth slid over the counter and drew her two pistols; cocked and ready. Elizabeth shoved sailors, drunk and sober alike, aside; heading straight for her boy.

"Leave 'em alone!" she yelled, her eyes aflame with motherly protectiveness. She aimed both of her pistols at the pirate's heart. She would do anything to insure her son's safety; he was practically all she had left, her husband was just about as good as dead.

With his dagger at the child's neck, the half drunk man looked from Elizabeth to the boy. "What's this?" he scoffed with a hiccup. "The mother comin' for her young?" He laughed tauntingly. "Perhaps this lassie taught her son how to pick a pocket clean!" Then knife drew closer to William's neck. William's eyes started to well as he watched his mother trustingly.

Elizabeth didn't waver an inch. "Put him down or these bullets will leave my possession and pierce your Black heart!" The tavern, by now, had become as quiet as a graveyard on Sunday and several pirates had already moved away from the disturber.

Ignoring all said, the pirate proceeded to press the dagger harder to the boy's neck when two shot resounded in the room. The man's weapons clattered to the floor along with William who was released from the departed pirate's grasp. The man slumped to the floor; two red splotches spread rapidly across his shirt from the left of his chest. Elizabeth had aimed well.

She shoved her pistols into her belt and hurried over to comfort her frightened son. As she knelt down by her son, she grabbed the bag in a fold of her skirt to escape notice. Then, holding on to Will's hand, she hurried him up stairs to their living quarters, but before ascending, Elizabeth briefly announced to the still curious patrons. "The pub is closing! Refills are no longer available for the rest of the night! Out!"

As Elizabeth ushered her son up the stairs, the patrons slowly filed out. Some of them remembered the body of the troublesome pirate and decided to heave him out and bury him. Other than that, they all left, none wanted to risk the wrath of Elizabeth Turner who was already warmed up.

Meanwhile, a pirate by the name of Jessie Thomas Vaugahan, the very same who had seen the leather bag when he was sitting at the bar, waited patiently outside the pub. He had watched the whole thing transpire, soaking up every detail: the little boy going to his mother, Elizabeth's surprised expression, her sending her son to put it back where he found it, the pirate trying to take the bag from William, the death of the unfortunate scalawag …everything. The only reason why he wasn't searching the body for the bag was because he had seen what no one else and taken notice of: Elizabeth's slender hand sliding along the floor quickly as if to straighten her skirts, but instead to carefully enfold the wanted bag. Jessie had silently watched it all. He knew what was in the sack ever since he saw the glimmer of light coming from the bag. He also knew that the contents of that bag were his ticket to the good life. Jessie swore that he wouldn't leave that port unless he had that bag.

Jessie was better known by his dead twin's name, Jessie's own middle name, Thomas. Thomas D. Vaugahan was rich, famous and successful. Jessie, even though he was even more successful, was always dim in his brother's glow. He became jealous and killed Thomas and took his place saying that the body was Jessie's and that he had been killed during some private dispute. No one ever questioned the matter.

Now Jessie hid in the shadows. Elizabeth had immerged from the back door of the pub with a basket of broken dishes and food scraps. She briskly walked down the alley to a large hole in which she dumped the garbage and then took a shovel that was leaning against the wall and pushed in a layer of dirt. Then Elizabeth crept off to the bay to think once again of her beloved.

As she walked away, Jessie stealthily moved over to the door. When Elizabeth was out of sight, he pushed the creaky door open. As his eyes adjusted to the even darker room, the intruder found his way up the stairs. _The kid will probably be in bed,_ he presumed._ And when I got the kid, I got her._

At the top of the stairs there were three doors. From underneath one of the doors, brimmed candle light, the others were dark. Jessie stepped silently nearer to the lighted door and listened for any sounds coming from within. The child was still awake.

_Blow high! Blow low! And so sailed we!_

_I see a wreck to windward and a lofty ship to lee! _

_A sailin' down on all the coasts of High Barbary…_

The song was carried on a perfect tune by a pure, sweet child's voice. The chosen door flew open and immediately William stopped singing. Standing there, the pirate drew his sword. The little boy let out a gasp.

"Yer comin' with me, boy!" Jessie commanded menacingly.

"No!" shouted William defiantly. "I'm not a-scared of you! Mum taught me how to…"

William was cut short. Jessie had hauled him up by his arm, "You're coming with me 'cause I need something from yer mother, and you'll be a good way to ensure her good behavior!" William stuck his tongue out at the abductor and then pulled something from around his neck. It was a whistle.

_Fweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

Jessie soon hears the rapid footsteps and the creaky door swing open. Elizabeth had heard the whistle strains from the beach. William needed her.

"William!" she cried as she ran up the stairs. She burst through the door to find the room empty. As she searched the room desperately, she heard the door shut behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

So I said that I would post every Tuesday or Thursday. Well no one is reading this so I figure i'll post another chapter to entice. There are six rather long chapters already finished so you can expect more to come...

Chapter Two

"No, no, no, and once again NO!"

"Ohh come on luv," pleaded Jack, trying to put on his most irresistible face. He was lounging at the bar of his favorite Tortugan pub, the _Faithful Bride_. Already well acquainted with his rum bottle, Jack was trying to drag where or if Gibbs was on the island out of the barmaid. "Please?" asked a frustrated Jack. "Why is it so blasted important that you detain me for as long as you possibly can?" Cleverly, he then wondered out loud to her, "Is it possibly probable that you just enjoy my company?" He smiled as charmingly as he could.

"Humph!" huffed the barmaid as she slapped him across his jaw and stomped haughtily away.

Jack sighed dejectedly, "I thought not."

After drinking his rum and staring off into the distance for awhile, the barmaid recalled him to reality as she yelled from across the room, slowly making her way back to him, "Jack! Look who I found!"

Whirling around, Jack blinked blankly at the barmaid. _What could she possibly want to do with me now?_ Then he turned his soon to be undivided attention to the French woman next to her. She was in a maroon dress. It billowed out a little starting at the waistline, and then it formed into a black vest-like with off-white, slightly puffed sleeves. One had slipped off the smooth shoulder of its wearer. The woman, herself, had long, loosely curled, hair with fell appealingly in dark tresses over the low back of the dress and shoulders. Her eyes were a piercing green. A piece-of-eight, strung on a gold chain, hung down low on her chest.

"Ohh, so that's why you've been detaining me! Vanessa, darling! Thought I'd never see you again!"

She glared at him spitefully, her vibrant green eyes flashing. "You thought wrong; again! It's been a very long time Jack Sparrow. Shall we?" Vanessa nodded towards the bar table.

Perfectly delighted, not only at seeing her, but because of the fact that she hadn't slapped him yet, Jack motioned eagerly for her to take a seat next to him.

Vanessa sat down and smiled prettily, "Oh, and just for good measure," _THWACK! _Her eyes were twinkling mischievously.

Jack opened his mouth in pain; trying to release some of the shock. He had thought too soon. "What was _that_ for? _I _never did _anything_ to you to deserve that!"

"Ohh? Really?" Vanessa's eyes were wide with pretend shock.

"_That_ was a long time ago, luv." Jack stated in a tone that made it known he didn't want to go there.

She smiled at him forgivingly, running her had along his jaw tenderly. "That was for anything you might have done. You're Jack Sparrow! Ya can neva' be too sure."

Jack straightened up in his seat as if to restart and asked, "Well luv, where have you been?"

"Ohh, everywhere!" She breathed, "I've been with Thomas Vaugahan lately, and he's taken quite a liking to me," she glanced at Jack's face to see if any sign of emotion would escape his unsentimental character. She was disappointed.

He took a swig from his bottle; polishing it off, "Vaugahan 'eh?" He put his eye to the opening of the bottle to make sure he didn't miss a drop. "Well, come with me. I've got some business to attend to."

With an arm around Vanessa's shoulder's, he stood up, bottle in hand. Then they walked over to the nearest brawl and Jack smashed the empty bottle over a man's head to dispose of it. Jack stepped out into the foggy night with Vanessa.

"Business?" Vanessa asked curiously, "What sort of business?"

"First Mate sort of business," he replied, not expounding on the subject.

They headed to where, if he was still on Tortuga, Mr. Gibbs could surely be found – the pigsty. Gibbs was there all right, though this time he wasn't in his drunken sleep quiet yet. Jack, having grabbed another bottle of rum, took a drink and said, "How's 'bout I buy you a brandy 'eh?

"Captain!" exclaimed Gibbs surprised, as he always was at the sudden appearances of Jack Sparrow. He smiled at Jack's beautiful companion.

As Jack took a drink, he made a disgusted face. Curious, Gibbs asked him, "What be that yer drinkin'?

Jack thought for a moment with his finger furtively tapping his lips. "Well," he began. "I thought it was rum, 'cause that's what I asked for, but I suppose it could be any number of horrible concoctions,"

Vanessa let out a small giggle as Gibbs peered closer at it. Obviously, she was in on the joke. Sniffing the liquid, Gibbs roared, "It's water!" The object in question was identified.

"Ohh," was Jack's bland response as he let the detested liquid drain from the bottle.

The threesome headed back to the bar; where Gibbs got his promised brandy, and sat down to discuss Jack's plans.

"So, where we be headed Capn'?" asked Gibbs, leaning over his drink with a satisfied expression on his face. He was as ready for any answer as he would ever get.

Vanessa leaned back with a cynical expression, "Headed? Does that mean that Jack actually managed to hang on to his ship? I thought that he lost it to Barbossa again."

"Aye, Barbossa _does_ have _the Pearl_, but he and Jack seem to have been trading Captaincies a lot lately," informed Gibbs, but when he saw Jack making a face at him, he stopped his explanation. "So what be our options then?"

Jack took a breath as he began to relay their options. "Now, I could just give Barbossa my map, and not gain immortality all on false belief that I'll get my ship back. I could copy the map, give him the real one, still not get my ship back, and risk him becoming immortal too. I can copy the map falsely, keep the real one for myself, give him the fake one, and get my ship back; but risk being chased over the seven seas till Judgment day. Or... I can just go away, not give him the map, and get my ship back some other time. None of these happen to be very wonderful ideas, but the last one happens to be our best bet. Savvy?"

Gibbs opened his mouth and began to speak. He closed it and opened it once more. In the end, he just decided to smile and nod, saving himself from an even more confusing lecture. "Good," replied Jack to the gesture.

Vanessa appeared to be absentmindedly looking into space, but all her concentration was focused on the two pirates' conversation. _A map! What kind of map?_ She had never met Barbossa, but if it was that important to him and Jack, then Vanessa supposed she'd make a bid for it as well. _They wouldn't fight over something completely worthless would they? _ She continued her oblivious little masquerade; seeming to pay no attention to the pirates.

"So we go to Port Antonio and commandeer a ship, come back to Tortuga, and get a new crew?" Gibbs guessed at Jack's normal procedure.

"Right," Jack confirmed.

"Where be ye goin' then?" Vanessa asked with a hint of longing in her voice.

"Then we use this, here wonderful map that I have to find all those... uhh... legendary places of legend!" Jack spat out awkwardly.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. _Hmm, legendary places of legend. Sounds adventurous and it defiantly sounded like typical Jack. _

The three toasted to good fortune and freedom, downed their drinks, and walked to the door. "Ya know luv, how's 'bout I buy you somethin' nice?" asked the Captain flirtingly as he attempted to walk through the doorway. But someone blocked their exit.

"Ello Jaaack," grinned Barbossa triumphantly. Jack stepped back amazed and, with a horrible feeling of defeat, he sighed,

"Not good."

"Jack?" taunted Vanessa, standing on tip toes to whisper in his ear. "Could you introduce me to your friends? She half guessed that this was the much talked about Barbossa. Already, several pirates had encircled them. Vanessa wasn't too thrilled about the turn of events, but then again Jack Sparrow was never a boring man and Vanessa never had a boring day with him. Sometime, though, his adventures were a little much sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A while later Jack Sparrow was sitting at the table in the captain's cabin of his own ship. He had half of a green apple in his mouth and was glumly discussing terms with Barbossa. Vanessa was leaning on the back of Barbossa's chair, trying to make Jack jealous, as she twirled one of the feathers in Barbossa's hat (much to Barbossa's annoyance): Jack's brow seemed to cloud over darkly as he bit his lip. He was trying to devise a plan to escape with his ship, his map, and _his_ girl for that matter. Also, it would be preferable if Barbossa was marooned on some deserted island with no food, no rum, and no water. With Vanessa distracting him though, it wasn't going too well.

Half an hour before, the pirate had found himself surrounded and had sadly agreed to settle things with Barbossa on the docked _Black Pearl_.

Upon entering the cabin, Jack had placed the map on his chair and sat on it to insure that it remained, for the time being, in his possession. He was not about to give up his ticket to immortality without a bargain that included him and his ship sailing away _without_ Barbossa. This, even to him, seemed highly unlikely.

"This is most defiantly a flash back," Jack said as he placed his feet atop the table. "Except _you_ were cursed and _I_ was eating your apple. "Although," he paused for a moment; looking out the window to recall the past time to compare it to the present, "we're still arguing over _my_ ship." Jack glanced up to see how Barbossa was taking it, but caught Vanessa watching him intently. She dropped her gaze and then self-consciously adjusted her position beside Barbossa's chair.

"_My_ ship!" argued Barbossa.

"No, _my_ ship!" Jack exclaimed defiantly.

Barbossa jumped up with a dangerous glint in his eye, "_I'm_ captain. Makes it _my_ ship."

Jack frowned at the unfair logic.

"Men fight over the silliest things," commented Vanessa, provoking Jack further, as she examined her nails with an unconcerned air.

Barbossa rolled his eyes, "Terms are these... Ye give me the map, and I use it as I please, and, when I've done with it, you can 'ave _my_ ship."

"No good..." Jack turned away from his adversary stubbornly; looking much like a spoiled, unsatisfied child.

"Well..." the present captain waited on stretched patience.

The Light clicked on, "_AND_ the map!"

"No, Jack, I think we can be a doin' without ye gettin' my map as well," retorted Barbossa, shutting off the Light as quickly as it had turned on. He leaned back smugly, sensing a near victory.

Vanessa looked from Jack to Barbossa. "You two are really hitting it off aren't you? I think you both should…" Vanessa pouted, folding her arms and landing herself in a heap on a nearby stool, as Jack interrupted.

"Here's the deal...You give me _my_ ship and I leave _you _somewhere in the Caribbean with your map 'eh?"He nodded with an eager look, hoping to close the matter before he got worsted.

"No, Worst deal I could make." Barbossa flatly replied. Jack shrugged, thinking otherwise.

"Last bargain mate," Jack warned. He was trying desperately to take control of the matter. "It's this or nothing. You give me back _my Pearl_ and I give you the map. I will then leave you here in Tortuga where, undoubtedly, you will pick up a ship and a crew who will then accompany you on whatever journey of yours that involves my map. _And_, hopefully, we'll never see each other on the seven seas again," concluded the satisfied Jack.

`Barbossa thought for a moment. Then he summoned Pintel and Ragetii, "Show _Captain Sparrow_ to the brig," he mocked as he leaned back triumphant and bit into a _green_ apple.

"Ello Poppet," said Pintel as they both gapped at Vanessa. Ragetii snickered as Vanessa gave a little wave as she stepped lightly off the stool.

"NOW!" shouted Barbossa. His patience had been wrung out to the last drop by Jack.

As they hoisted Jack up from his chair, Barbossa plucked the coveted map from Jack's reluctant arms, "Have a nice stay…Jaaack."

_Oh bugga'! _Jack thought.

"Jack, why _does_ this man have your ship anyways? Aren't you able to keep it in your possession." inquired Vanessa innocently from behind Barbossa.

"Someone, like a first mate, was _supposed_ to be watching the ship, but no, he went and fell asleep on me!" Jack glowered as the two pirates hauled him away.

"Well maybe you should get a betta one," suggested Vanessa in a chipper voice.

"Tell yer wench ta shut up!" Barbossa told Jack.

Jack decided to ignore both Barbossa and Vanessa and asked hesitantly, "Can I have my hat back?" His eyes looked longingly at his beloved hat which Pintel had given to Barbossa.

Barbossa just sighed and shook his head in disgust. "You'll be comin' with me, missy." He motioned to Vanessa and showed her to the room in which Elizabeth Swann (now Turner) had once stayed the night in while the _Black Pearl_ had still been a ghost ship.

"Get me my hat!" whispered Jack doggedly as she passed by. Vanessa glanced back, her loose curly dark brown hair flowing over her bare shoulders, and, without a word, followed Barbossa. Jack felt a bit betrayed, but as he caught her eye, he detected a glimmer of something else.

Barbossa gruffly pushed Vanessa through the doo, slammed it behind her, and strode away to get the ship ready to sail murmuring to himself,_ I HATE having to take all the witnesses with me!_

It was dark. No hint of light escaped the gloom of the room or the clouds that choked the sun. Vanessa stood up and walked quietly to the door of the cabin. She cupped her hands around her ear and placed them to the door. Nothing could be heard. Cautiously, she tried the door. Locked.

Next on her list was to search the room for something to pick the lock with. After all, it was just a normal door knob lock. _I'll show HIM! I'm not just one of those little wimpy scats who Jack picked up off the street! _She thought angrily. Vanessa did _not_ like her freedom hindered.

Pintel and Ragetii were enjoying it. Getting to lock up Jack Sparrow just never gets old.

"Come on Sparra', into yer li'le nest ye go!" chuckled Pintel. Ragetii joined in and waved his hands at Jack as if to shoo him into the iron barred cell.

Before they closed the door, they shackled Jack's hands together. Jack looked down at them grimly and shook them to see if they were really real. Sadly, they were.

"'Ey! If you wouldn't mind, what 'bout bringin' me and old bottle of rum or two?" Jack shouted after them and then added, "And my HAT!" Peals of laughter wafted down to him from the steps. "I take that as a no." He sagged glumly on his bench.

Crawling out from under a desk, Vanessa emerged proudly. _Ha! I've got it! _ What she had was a thin nail, which had been loose, that she had painstakingly wiggled out of the desk. _This is the best I've found, so it'll have to work._ Vanessa felt confident that it would work as she hurried to the door with her skirts rustling. Just as she was about to insert the make-shift lock pick, however, someone banged loudly on the door.

"'Ey missy! We're comin' in with yer suppa'!" It was Pintel. Ragetii, of course, was chuckling over his shoulder until Pintel noticed and threatened to smash his face in.

Vanessa let out an inward sigh of impatience as she got up as quickly as she could without making any noise and fairly flew to a cushioned chair to make herself appear as if she was there the whole time. As she was smoothing out her skirts, her eyes widened as she remembered the nail and looked at the floor in front of the door. The nail, which she had dropped when the pounding had surprised her, was lying in plain sight. Vanessa crept to the nail and snatched it up right as the two pirates were opening the door. With no other place to hide it, she dropped it down the front of her corset.

"Oh, hello fellas!" pretended Vanessa twirling a piece of her hair. "I was just 'bout to open the door for ye, but it was locked." _That's right Vanessa,_ she thought; _just play stupid and pretty for these two morons._

Grinning at each other, Pintel and Ragetii proceeded to bring in a leaden tray of food and a small barrel of rum.

"Oooh!" Vanessa giggled while scheming on the inside as she let her hand slid over the barrel as Pintel carried it past. "just when I was getting' a lil' dry too." Ragetii had already grabbed three tumblers out of a nearby cabinet.

Jack had tried pretty much everything that he could think of. Even the "proper leverage" technique couldn't help him now, because his bench was bolted to the wall and had no legs besides. Beneath the lock on the door, there was a small pile of broken glass, bits of wood and busted bones signifying Jack's many attempts at picking the lock. In the end, Jack just decided to rot on his little bench.

_Strange how everything seems to go wrong whenever that woman shows up, _thought the imprisoned pirate. _Not to mention she has this devilish little look about her._ For once, Jack didn't know what to make of someone, who, in this case, happens to be Vanessa. He was driving himself half mad at what Vanessa could possibly be up to, and why she just _happened _to show up now. _Perhaps she's in on this with Barbossa. Maybe she stalled me on purpose!_ Glowering, Jack stewed on his little board.

_Finally! It's about time these two idiots tipped!_ Vanessa carefully set down her tumbler on the nicked table so as not to wake the two drunken pirates up. Pintel and Ragetii had danced right into Vanessa's hand. _And now for the keys…_ She softly slipped her hand into Pintel's vest pocket where she had seen him put the key after relocking the door behind them once they came in. Her hand hit something cold and hard. _Ha! Got it!_ Vanessa couldn't help but let a weasel-like sly smile spread across her lips.

Tip-toeing to the door, Vanessa bade her farewells to the tricked pirates and was about to leave when she saw a familiar hat sitting on a chair next to Ragetii who was snoring loudly. _Might as well, I dare say that Jack will appreciate it_. After inching to the chair while trying to avoid the creaks in the floor, Vanessa lifted up the precious hat, and slipped out the door. By now, evening had long since fallen.

Vanessa hugged the wall as she sneaked to the stairs leading down to the brig. Suddenly, she ran into something hard. _Bloody rail!_ She thought as she clapped her hand to her mouth to keep from cursing out loud. Limping slightly, Vanessa continued a tad bit more nimbly to maneuver around the cumbersome rail.

Tripping lightly down the stairs, she swung the keys around her finger as she scanned the room, she murmured, "Jack?" Vanessa peered into each cell as she walked down the row. In the last on, she saw him. _Humph! Drifted comfortably off to sleep I see! Did he honestly think that I was gonna do it all? _Vanessa looked down at the articles in her hands and pursed her lips and hissed, "Jack! Wake up!" She chucked a pebble at his head and hit him on the nose. Jack wrinkled his nose and sat up, dazed with sleep.

"Huh? What?" He looked around with half opened eyes. Upon seeing his hat, Jack snapped awake. "I knew you'd bring it!" he said joyfully as Vanessa passed it through the bars of his cell. Jack dusted it off and slapped it on his head. He felt complete.

"Your welcome," smiled Vanessa. She had already forgotten her little huff from before. Getting serious, she inquired, "Jack, really, why _does_ Barbossa have the _Pearl_? I don't see how you could've lost it to him; well, unless you were gambling." She came closer to the bars and gripped her slender hand around one.

"No gambling luv: drinking. I spent one night drinking with two lovely ladies on each arm, and come morning, I found my first mate asleep in front of a dingy instead of the _Pearl_, which was sailin' off into the distance," answered Jack woefully.

Vanessa glanced up at him and dropped her eyes back down to the floor, "Jack, I don't know exactly what ye think of me." Jack raised his eyebrows, wondering if his theory about her alliance with Barbossa could be true. "I mean, with me just coming out of nowhere as it were and then you're landed in this predicament. I just want ye to know that I've nothin' to do with it."

Moving closer to the bars, Jack said, "Ya know luv, one says and does what one must. Take it from me that honesty is not always the best policy. For example, I only tell the truth when it's to my greatest advantage."

Vanessa gave him a quizzical look, "Then shall I wait until it's to _my_ greatest advantage to free you?"

"Do you mean to free me when there's something in it for you or are you just tempting me?" asked Jack keenly. "For all I know, you might not even have the key. Or maybe you have it, but you're only going to release me when it's most convenient for you and Barbossa to follow me around. Trust me luv, I know more about the _Agua de Vida_ then you or Barbossa do."

Vanessa cautiously hid the key from Jack's view. She wasn't sure how she was going to play her cards just yet, but she did know that the less Jack knew the better. "Well then, I suppose it's useless to tell you whether or not I have the key then huh? From what I understand, you only believe people when they _do_ things, not just from sayin' things."

Shrugging, Jack replied, "It all depends on the circumstance."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Slowly, Elizabeth turned around; her heart was beating fast.

"Drop yer guns," ordered Jessie in a hushed tone as he moved forward, still holding his knife to young Will's neck.

As Elizabeth tried to gulp down her fear, she hissed, "What do you want?" She dreaded the answer because she was sure that she already knew.

"You know what I want. It's something that is very priceless and that happens to be something that will help me make a deal with someone," replied Jessie in a dangerous tone.

Elizabeth impatiently urged on, "And that would be? And who is this "someone"?"

"The bloody pouch with the blasted stone!" yelled Jessie letting loose his temper.

Elizabeth stared at the hostile man, trying to calculate at how far he would go to obtain this jewel. Coolly, she retorted, "You still didn't answer my question about the "someone"." Jessie, panting with rage gazed at the woman in front of him in surprise. He was not used to people standing up to him let alone trying to pry things out of him when they were at a disadvantage.

"You'll find out soon enough." He cocked his pistol and pointed it at her, motioning her to the door.

The man pushed them both out the door of the pub and into the alleys. Guiding through many passageways, Jessie briskly walked Elizabeth and her son around until even Elizabeth couldn't determine where she was.

After about two hours, the trio broke out from amidst the cramped buildings and onto an idle dock. There was only on ship docked there and it appeared very out of place since it was so splendid compared to the shabbiness of the buildings surrounding it. Jessie hailed the docked ship and in answer, a ramp was let down do receive the small group.

Still at gun-point, Elizabeth held William's hand tightly; determined that not even the Devil himself could pry her son from her. She glanced all around her to get a bearing of her surroundings. Elizabeth met many a stare of husky sailors who were hustling to prepare the ship for sail. Out of sheer curiosity Elizabeth asked, "What's her name?"

"The _Siren_. She's a beauty isn't she?" Jessie replied. He was bewildered at how this woman could think of such things. After all, he did just kidnap her and her son and threatened them.

Elizabeth nodded, still breath taken. She hadn't realized how much she had missed being _on_ the ocean instead of just gazing longingly at it. But Elizabeth had to make a living for her son. Maybe when he was older they could take to sea. She sighed, running her hand along the rail as the pirate led them to the cabin which would accommodate her and little William.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Jessie watched Elizabeth intently. He was wondering about whom she was and what her past could possibly be to make her ignore her current condition. All Jessie wanted was the diamond; he didn't know anything else about this woman and her son except that she had what he wanted. However, since he didn't want her raising a cry and bringing attention to the mysterious stone that glowed, Jessie's best plan was to take the two with him.

Jack didn't know what to think. Vanessa surprised him in many ways. _She seems to be doing everything for her own jolly good self, but what 'bout me? Is she really just using me as she says or is there something else? _Still locked up, Jack had nothing to do except try to think things out and plan what he would do _if _he did escape. _Trust her or not?_ He tugged at his beard contemplatively. _What could Vanessa possibly have that would have to do with me? True she's a sneaky little skank, but she might be slyer than I thought…_ Jack got up and paced some more; still trying to sort things out.

Vanessa sat clawing the armrests of the chair that she was sitting on. Pintel and Ragetii were already on their way with a ring of keys which were just for a couple chests in the cabin on the old ring. _They were too easily fooled,_ thought Vanessa. She couldn't make up her mind entirely on what to do about the map, Jack, and herself. There wasn't really anywhere to go if she did release Jack or if she tried to run away herself.

Light was streaming through the window and there was an abnormal increase in the shouting and clumping of boots outside on the deck. Vanessa scanned the ocean through a window and spotted a ship not far in the distance. "Thomas," Vanessa's eyes widened as she saw the name of the ship painted on its side._ Time to finish things up._ She smoothed out her skirt, and redid her hair which had come undone and walked out the door. She was met with a gust of wind. Surprisingly, Tortuga was still in sight, but as she looked around, Vanessa noticed that the anchor was down in the depths. In the distance she saw Thomas getting into a longboat. Not much time was left.

Vanessa slipped unseen into Barbossa's cabin; knowing it was empty because the captain was at the helm. _It's got to be around here somewhere, _she thought as she shuffled papers around on a table covered in charts and the like. Then, next to a bottle of rum and underneath a handkerchief, she discovered the bamboo chart which Jack had cut out of the original piece. _Ah me beauty,_ Vanessa sighed as she rolled it up and securely stuffed it into her many skirts and exited Barbossa's cabin.

Rushing into hers, Vanessa put her ear against the wall that was shared with Barbossa's cabin. Soon, she heard Thomas and Barbossa enter and waited for them to begin to converse. Obviously, this meeting was planned.

Jack was getting impatient, "C'mon! All this bloody "greatest advantage" timing is so blasted shtupid!" He was regretting that recommendation of deceiving and of taking advantage of certain persons that he had given Vanessa. "I knew I shouldn't have relied of that, that, _WOMAN!_" He was scowling as he repeatedly kicked the bars. Frustrated, Jack looked around him for anything to smash the door with, "Just 'ill have ta do it myself!" Out through a small hole in the _Black Pearl_, however, Jack gaped when he saw a somewhat familiar ship not far from the _Black Pearl_. "Oh?" Jack did a sarcastic little swagger. "So Vanessa couldn't help but bring her lil puppy along with her could she?" Stopping, Jack moodily plopped down on his bench once more.

Vanessa was bored. The two pirates had begun to converse only about ships, taverns and the like. Not a word was said about the map. To the muted clinking of glasses and silverware, she almost dosed off when she unexpectedly heard the word "map" enter the men's discussion.

Vaugahan inquired, "So 'bout this map that you were talkin' 'bout…" Jessie (Thomas) tried to hide the eagerness in his voice, but it still seeped out a little.

"Ah, yes, the map. I found that when I found a Jack Sparrow and a certain woman with him." Barbossa glanced knowingly at Jessie. He couldn't wait to get rid of Vanessa.

Jessie looked up wonderingly, "And who is this certain woman? You mean Jack has been able to keep something in his possession?" Jessie Vaugahan knew all about Jack's misfortunes of losing his ship, crew and the like, and could not but help to rub it in every once in a while.

"I wouldn't say that she's really his. She has about as much freedom in her as Calypso herself," Barbossa enjoyed making people impatient. It always brought the most interesting side out of them he thought. Jessie folded his arms and waited; Barbossa was disappointed. "She's that one Vanessa. I assume Jack was reunited with her at a tavern in Tortuga."

Jessie lurched, "Where is she?"

Barbossa smiled, "Oh, she's safe and sound. I have 'er locked up in the cabin next to this one."

Satisfied that he could take care of Vanessa later, Jessie turned the conversation back to the much needed map, "Now back to this map or yours."

"This map that you want, why is it so important to you?" Barbossa leaned back with a wary, suspicious look.

"Well, you see, I have these two diamond eyes that need to be placed in a certain skull in order to open a door. The skull is the skull of Quetzalcoatl. It is the skull of the highest heathen god of the Aztecs. You know the story I suppose?" explained Jessie. _Don't ask more. Don't ask more, _he thought. He didn't want to have Barbossa looking over his shoulder at what he was searching for.

"Yesss, I know the story, but where does my map figure in?" probed Barbossa. _He's holdin' back something…_

Vaugahan shrugged, "I need it to find the skull. That's all"

Barbossa leaned forward accusingly, "But you forgot, Captain Vaugahan, you forgot to tell me what the skull, which is the lock to an entrance, opens. What _do _the iridescent jewels, being the keys, open?" Barbossa watched Jessie's expression like a hawk. "Ye were purposely not tellin' me cause ye assumed I didn't know about it; the _Agua de Vida,_ the Water of Life, or if you prefer… the Fountain of Youth."

Jessie Vaugahan took a deep breath. That didn't go the way he wanted it to.

Elizabeth was gazing across the ocean. Needing a plan, she was pulling possibilities out left and right. _Just row away in a boat: no, not a chance. Try to take over the ship by threatening to kill Jessie. That wouldn't work either, too risky._ Elizabeth was grasping the railing in a death grip by now. _Jessie, or whoever he is, is gone over to the Black Pearl. What are they doing there anyways?_ She guessed it had something to do with the precious stone that her son had found seeing as the captain had requested it before he left.

Not wanting to get embroiled in _every_ little thing going on at the moment, Elizabeth had handed it over without a question. She was saving those for later. Besides, there might be more for the pirate to tell her once he himself had more things settled.

Elizabeth needed someone. She needed someone who she could trust to help her and her son get away and back home instead of ending up who knows where with this man. Who knows what he would do to them now that he got what he wanted? That only left her Will or Jack Sparrow, and at the moment, neither of them were there. Maybe she would take her chances with Barbossa. At least he knew who she was.

Vanessa calculated how long it would take the two conspirators to finish up, and got up to go down to the brig again. "Jack! We gotta go now!"

Jack looked up in astonishment, "How's that gonna be when you don't 'ave the key?" Vanessa pulled a chain from within her bodice and dangled it in front of Jack. "Ahh! So you did 'ave the key!"

With a click, Vanessa unlocked the door and swung it open; stepping aside to let Jack out. "Thomas is here. He asked 'bout the map and it sounds like him and Barbossa are gonna make some sorta deal." She finished off unshackling Jack and began to run up the stairs. Jack, however, stayed where he was. "Aren't ye comin'?"

"Where would we go, luv?" He leaned against the cell bars, "As far as I can see, there's nowhere else to go except back here."

Huffing, Vanessa stomped back to Jack, on the verge of giving him a piece of her mind. "We're going ta go to Thomas's ship, take it ova' and sail away into the sunset. Understood?"

Jack thought for a moment and then inquired, "How were we gonna go 'bout taking over Jessie's ship? Unlike _some_, his crew is loyal."

Vanessa whirled her arms around in a frustrated manner, "We're just gonna, um, say that we're friends. I don't know!" She started to ascend the stairs again and then asked, "Who's Jessie?"

Jack grinned wickedly, "Ohh? He hasn't told you who he _really _ is?"

"Save it, Jack. Let's GO!" Vanessa was irritated at Jack's additional piece of intelligence.

Seeing that his little stab at Vanessa's composer was successful, Jack decided that he best get going, "Not without my effects."

Quickly, they ran up the stairs and crept to the side of the ship closest to the _Siren_. Kneeling behind some barrels Jack stated matter of factly, "Looks as if we're gonna have ta swim for it. We can't very well use a long boat; someone would notice. No rope handy either. Yep, we're definitely gonna have ta swim." Looking Vanessa up and down, Jack advised, "You might want to shed some of those skirts, luv. Else ya won't make it over."

In protest, Vanessa began to open her mouth but stopped as Jack grabbed her outer skirt and tore it clean off. Pouting, Vanessa added, "Fine, you'll buy me a new one." But Jack's focus was on something else. When he had ripped off her skirt, the chart had tumbled out of its secure hiding spot.

Jack stooped to pick it up, "Now what could this possibly be doing here, I wonder?" He cocked his head to one side with an inquisitive look.

Vanessa's eyes wandered as she tried to come up with an excuse, "It was just lying there. I decided that if Barbossa and you wanted it so much, that I might as well take a look at it as well. As it turned out, though, Thomas, or Jessie, or _whoever _he be, showed up so I just moved things along a lil' and borrowed it for the most opportune moment. You know, it shows all the legendary places of legend," she paused for effect. A slight frown spread over Jack's face. "Of course, that doesn't mean that I wouldn't have shared it with ye, does it?" Vanessa finished with eyebrows arched.

Jack stuffed the chart into his shirt and whispered, "We'll finish this later." He began to climb down the side of the _Pearl_ but stopped and popped his head back up when he noticed that Vanessa wasn't following him. "Well, let's get goin' then!"

"Um, I, ah, I can't exactly, um," stuttered Vanessa. Jack waited expectantly. "I can't swim."

"Oh," Jack's mouth formed a _big_ _O_. "Well, _that's _going to make it more difficult. Wonderful." He continued down the side of the ship.

Vanessa smiled to herself. In away, she was insulted. _Really! Does he honestly think that I can't SWIM? _ She hoisted what was left of her skirts and slipped over the edge.

Without splashing, Jack lowered himself in the water that was lapping at the side of the _Black Pearl_. "C'mon! I wouldn't let you drown now would I?" He held out his hand for Vanessa to steady herself on.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure that you wouldn't," Vanessa hesitantly eyed the water below. Finally, she let one hand go and held onto Jack as she eased her body into the cool sea. Cautiously, she released her other hand from her hand-hold on the ship and tightly grabbed onto Jack, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Here we go," Jack huffed under the added weight.

Difficultly, they made for the _Siren_. On the way, Jack couldn't but help noticing schools of little fishes and a couple wandering sharks. _Hopefully Ol' Jessie doesn't still 'ave that board walk anymore._ He wasn't too sure about this random, impulsive plan of Vanessa's. At least his plans had a _slight_ chance of working.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They climbed silently onto the near abandoned deck of _the Siren_, sopping wet and wary, behind some large barrels filled with pickled fish and such. It was decent cover from those aboard. But the main deck was deserted of anyone other than unimportant deckhands. They brushed off the two newcomers, as they had seen Vanessa before. Save for one soul, a woman, all that could be seen were sailors. She had her back to the_ Black Pearl_ and was staring out to sea, leaning lazily on the deck, with one hand holding her head, which was covered with long dirty-blonde hair. Even from behind, Jack knew the woman was his 'had-been' murderess Pirate King. Elizabeth. The tune she hummed in its self practically confirmed it.

_What was she doing there? How did she get in with Vaugahan? _

_ "We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves,  
Drink up, me 'hearties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'hearties, yo ho"_

Elizabeth was still planning, humming a familiar tune as she did. All of them had been scrapped so far. And she had defiantly ruled out any means of escape involving only her and little Will. Barbossa seemed to be the last hope. He'd have to listen to her. He had married her to Captain Will Turner, they had fought side by side on the_ Pearl_, and she was his fellow Lord, and his King.

_But would Jesse give up his hostages so easily? I'm going to have to go over to the__** Pearl**__ and hope that he'll listen. _

She came to her favorite verse, and sang it aloud.

"_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves,  
Drink up, me 'hearties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'hearties, yo ho"_

But at that moment she was startled by a voice that she hadn't heard in years. It hadn't changed, at all either. Just her luck, somehow their paths always seemed to cross. And sure enough as she whirled round, the sight that greeted her was _almost_ what she had imagined

_- We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'hearties, yo ho."_

"And _really BAD_ eggs. Isn't that right…Elizabeth," Jack quoted as he stepped from behind the cover of the fish barrels, Vanessa following cautiously behind, surreptitiously sneaking her right hand into his left, and her other hovering behind by the map which he had tucked away into his belts.

Elizabeth whipped around, her eyes wide. Seeing Jack, she relaxed, but did not let her guard down. She took a curious look at Vanessa, and where she had placed her hand. Inside Jack's. He led the woman forward, towards Elizabeth but it was not a threatening gesture. Jack's motives, whatever they were, were sincere.

"What are ye doing here, Jack? How did you get here? More importantly, why are you here? To what end? Is there something in it for you? Or do I just happen to be unlucky enough to run into you every time I set sail? And who is it that you've got in tow there?" Elizabeth questioned him, walking forward. Her eyes caught Jack's pretty companion in their sights. She looked at her in a lethal fashion. The hand she had in Jack's gripped tighter. She would have to watch this wench.

While she talked, Jack made a face. Backing up he replied testily "You're asking me a lot of questions there, Mrs. Turner, or should I say _My King_, that I don't quite feel like answering, ya see, 'cause I have some questions of me own. For instance, Why are you, my charming Murderess, here?"

Elizabeth's face grew dark. That Jack still didn't trust her was a bothering fact. Would he help them, if given the chance? Or would he just leave them there to deal it out on their own, saving his own skin? She looked away, fleetingly, but only for a second. "I was kidnapped, from my tavern, _The Medallion, _by a certain pirate, one Thomas Vaugahan, this is his ship, as you probably know, and I am captive here," she paused, looking cautiously up at the two.

"And I've told you that I was sorry about that. _You_ declined to accept my apology on that matter," There was silence. "I've answered your questions, now you answer mine. I left the_ Pearl _your ally and I still am, but not without good reason. Are you still a good man Jack? Still want to know what it tastes like? Or have you decided that you've found something better? " _Help us escape, I am your King, well was._

Vanessa took one step forward, her eyes growing dark and never leaving Elizabeth, and stood next to Jack. "Tastes like what? And what's this business about being your _charming_ Murderess?" she asked venomously. She stared daggers at Elizabeth.

Tense, Jack gruffly replied. "It's a long story, _Dearie_," he said aside to Vanessa, then continued to Elizabeth. "What I am doing here is none of your business, just as all the questions I asked you where none of mine. _But _since you answered them so nicely, _Mistress_, I shall answer yours,"

Elizabeth sighed, rolling her eyes. "Well then get on with it already; we don't have a lifetime you know,"

"Fine. I got here by swimming, cross from the_ Pearl_. Course, that happened none too easily. I am here because it's better than being over there, and as you very well know, I do nothing unless there's some sort of profit in it for me. And that, luv, is immortality. The ultimate treasure, my dear Elizabeth," Jack finished with a meaningful flourish of his hands.

"Yes that's all very well, the Fountain of Youth, am I right? On the _Isle de Beimini_? It twas sought out by Juan Ponce de León, who sailed under Cortés himself. Off the coast of Florida they say lays the _Agua de Vida_. Is that what you're looking for Jack? The last times you were searching for immortality, it almost cost you your life. Are you willing to risk it again?"

"Once I become immortal, then I won't be risking my life, now will I?" he raised his eyebrow in a challenging way, daring Elizabeth to form a come back.

Vanessa decided to take advantage of the awkward moment to implement her plan. Her hand slipped free of his grasp. _Sorry Jack, but that map is mine, not that I won't share it with you. But they expect you'd have it anyway. They won't get it from me._ Seductively, she cocked her head in his direction, looking deeply at him.

"Zso, tell me Jacque, who is 'zeis _charming_ mardress ovf yours? Hmm?' she laid her accent on thick and pulled her smile up to one side. It was a treacherous smile.

As he fumbled with this new and sudden onset of flirtatiousness, Vanessa's eyes wandered to Elizabeth. As her left hand placed itself on Jack's shoulder, Vanessa positioned her body in front of his. Facing him intently, her right hand reached slightly into the crease of his shirt, slipping the map from its hiding place with the calm of a practiced thief's hand.

The right hand went slowly behind her back. She was counting on _Elizabeth_ to keep quiet. As she turned Vanessa saw Elizabeth's notice her slight of hand. She brought a careful slender finger to her lips in warning and as quickly as it was laid there her hand was drawn gently down the side of Jack's cheek.

Right about know Vanessa was looking dangerous to Jack. Dangerous… and, maybe jealous. And she was being _very_ friendly. Not a good combination, but you couldn't have one without the other. He had to be careful how he was going to explain this.

"Um, ahaha, this um, my dear, is Mrs. Elizabeth Turner, wife of the new Captain of _the Flying Dutchman_, William Turner II, who's Bootstrap Bill Turner's only child," he began nervously. If he had had a collar he would have tugged at it. But he continued. "Elizabeth, the charming Murderess, happens to be the daughter of the former Gov'ner of Port Royal. But he's dead,"

At this, Jack shrugged, pressing the palms of his hands together in sign of regret, "Sorry luv, must _deepest_ compunction,"

Elizabeth grew impatient. "And ye have yet to tell me who _she_ is, Jack,"

"Yes, Jack tell her who I am," Vanessa had dropped the heavy accent and Jack had not in any way missed out on the fact that she was no longer in flirtatious mood. He had slipped up, somewhere, in his explanation of things. _Best just get it over with mate, why hang today, if you can hang tomorrow?_

"This is…Vanessa, Vanessa Calívár, my… um, an acquaintance of mine, yes, that's it," Jack trailed off awkwardly, irate with himself for botching a job like that. _It looks as if you're gonna be swinging today, me mate!_

Vanessa pursed her lips, simpering at him. "Is that _all _you're going to tell her? Not anything else? At all? There's so much to tell,"

"Indeed there is. Miss Vanessa Calívár is a whore. A goddamned French whore, who likes caviar and escargot, and men with a little too much of the drink on their breaths. She's feisty, more intelligent than she'll lead you to believe, cunning, sea worthy, a sneak thief, pickpocket, gorgeous, beautiful, heathen little harlot, and con. But she's the best wench I've ever had in bed."

Jack turned his head. Jesse Thomas Vaugahan was standing behind him, admiring Vanessa's shapely figure from behind. _Oh bugger, this just keeps getting better and better!_

The brig of the _Siren _was not much better than any other ships hold. Infact, it was probably worse. The rats were huge, with beady red eyes that glowed eerily in the dank black of the brig. Vaugahan himself had led the three down by their arms, Jack treated indifferently, but Vanessa and Elizabeth receiving a bit more courteous handling. But they were still prisoners.

"_Fifteen men on a dead man's chest, _

_Yo ho ho and a bottle of Rum!_

_Drink and the devil had done for the rest_

_Yo ho ho and a bottle of Rum,"_

The tune wafted up and reached the four through the brig. An appropriate tune for one locked seeming for perpetuity in a dark cell. The door was soon opened and the boy sitting in the cell looked up from the jade and roped knotted necklace that was tied around his neck.

The child, a boy, sat on a little ledge in the cell, still humming the sea shanty in his clear, high boyish voice. His hair was longish and a dark brown. He was dressed in sailor's garb, not flashy, but rough and coarse like the rest of his things.

_Was the boy Elizabeth's? If so, was he Will's? _Jack didn't know.

Vaugahan interrupted Jack's thoughts. "Get in, I'd deal with ye now, but I happen to have better things to tend to than dolts stupid enough to stand in broad daylight on a ship ye tried to commandeer,"

"Will! Elizabeth went to her son, pulling him to her embrace. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, in the way of a mother. She looked him over intently, but Will paid little attention to her and her qualms about his health.

The door to their cell creaked shut as he shoved Vanessa in by her arm. She was glowing again, not at Elizabeth, but at Jack. She turned her head away, hands to the bars, an irresistible look on her beauteous features.

"Thomas, ye do know why I am here, don't you?" she sounded the part of a woman scorned. Elizabeth couldn't see Vanessa's face, but she could very well imagine what it looked like. Thomas was right, she was more clever than you would first think. And already Vaugahan was falling for it, hook, line and sinker.

"I lured him to you, I know you hate him…Jesse" Vanessa chanced. "I know, I know why you want Jack dead. But I don't care, you should know that by know, you should know me, luv," by know he was already hanging on her every word, as if they dripped with honey.

"After all, it was you who left me behind, I didn't leave you. I heard what Jack was looking for, and you had talked about it. There was a good chance…And he believed me, followed me on a leash, and I brought him to you. Plus, all my things are here,"

Jessie Thomas Vaugahan was opening the door. Vanessa's conceit, and deceit, made Elizabeth sick. She had led Jack on, just the was she herself had done so once before. And Jack had paid for it with his life. Sometimes, Elizabeth made herself sick.

Jessie was escorting Vanessa out of the cell. She was carrying herself in a haughty, ladylike way, a way that Elizabeth might have once walked. But as she exited, Jack, who was tensed, reached foreword, grabbing her arm. Elizabeth stepped to the side for a better view of the scene. The look on Jack's face was adamant, anxious, and adoring, almost.

"Vanessa…"he said firmly. But she flew around, a tiny show dagger in hand. It was gold in appearance, with a mermaid carved as the handle, and the pommel a clam shell, with tiny sparkling emeralds fastened in it. They glinted in the same way her eyes did as she looked at Jack. The sharp tip was held to his bared throat, the point just nicking his flesh, a drop of red running down the blade.

"Do not. Touch me, Captain,"

Jack's grip loosened and fell from her wrist. He looked down at the dagger warily.

Its tip had not wavered an inch from his throat. Another bead of red was running steadily down the blade.

For one second it looked as if the dagger's wielder wouldn't remove the sharp tip, but the resolution in Vanessa's eyes wavered, and her hand faltered, shaking. She gazed at him, in that second, (or so it seemed to Elizabeth) almost amourously.

But her gaze turned stanch and she brought the show dagger down rapidly and without hesitation turned away and left the brig with Jessie.


End file.
